<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night out by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057922">A night out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Readers and characters [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After disappearing for months, Misasa suddenly returned and interrupted your night out with your friends. What is in his mind? More importantly, how do you feel about his return? Theoretically, this is the follow-up piece of my last post, which I am too lazy to translate into English. This (Y/N), or you, is working for Katahara Metsudo at Dainippon Bank as a manager. You started disliking Misasa, but... well...<br/>Anyway, I do not know when you will really tell him your feelings about him, though he has probably already guessed that out a long time ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misasa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Readers and characters [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my friend on Twitter, mop, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the third time you’d see him, casually sitting next to the bar, seemingly smiling at you with some drinks in his hand, or just simply dazing in your direction. You really hope it's true that he is smiling at you, but you can’t tell. You are afraid of the other possibilities.</p><p>Besides, it’s been a while since last time you two called each other and spent the night together. You excused yourself with the stressful amount of work you had during the past few months, but deep inside you there’s a voice telling you that is just a poor excuse. It’s a lie, and you know it.</p><p>“This is the third time we meet in the same place at the same time of a day, don’t you want to talk to me for a while, (Y/N)?” Misasa stood up and reached you with a new mocktail, for you, “Are you finally decided to become an alcoholic or is it just the work? I heard they say that you are pretty busy these days…”</p><p>“......” Oh, here he comes, with that lazy smile on his face. After spending all those nights with him, you found yourself unsure if you still hate that facial expression of his. Likewise, you can hardly say you still think he looks suspicious and want to punch him in his face like before. You don’t know what to do with him, part of you wants to just let him take the lead, but the other part of you said no, remember that you are a strong adult woman who received enough higher education and social experiences to keep your willingness to stay independent… ok nevermind being a drunk simp isn’t your fault, you are drunk after all.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“(Y/N)? *sign* You must be really burnt out, come, take my hand, let’s get out of here…” he carefully lifted you up with one hand, and you heard him say goodbye for you to the crowd of people you both know, “Hmm… how did you get drunk by just one shot? I thought you were better than that.” he is teasing you on your way out, “Last time we drank together you finished one whole bottle of spirit by yourself, and now? (Y/N), why not look at me? Don’t you miss me?” he suddenly stopped and forced you to turn around to face him, “(Y/N), don’t be so cold, I miss you.”</p><p>“...... how can I tell if that’s the truth?” you can feel your face blushing, but you just don’t want to give up yet, “Mr. Misasa, can’t you hear them laughing at me because of what you just did? You just put me in such an embarrassing status, and then just start flirting? What do you think I am?” It is at this kind of moment that you hate your pride and consciousness more than ever, you really hope that you can just stop talking like that, but there is always something you need to state clear since you both are grown up adults, “Yes, my apology that I pretended to be drunk so I don’t have to talk, but that’s not the reason you can……” it feels terrible, and you know it, “Uh! Why am I still talking to you? I’m not the one that ghosted for so long that makes someone start to worry! Oh, wait…” WAIT, what did you just say? You truly regretted that once you let the words slip out of your lips, but it is already too late.</p><p>He is always way more agile and stronger than you, especially when you are the only one who drinks before you talk. You knew this was gonna happen at some point ever since the moment you saw him sitting in the bar, and in fact you were waiting for it.</p><p>It’s all because of the alcohol, you told yourself, it’s ok to let him take the lead now, you’ve done enough. You truly missed him, it’s just you don’t want him to know that and mock you. You are feeling sorry for being harsh on him for almost no reason, so… maybe that’s why you just shut up and let him tease your blushing face: “So you ALSO miss me, am I right? Come on, if you stay silent, I will consider that as a yes… (Y/N)?” His chuckle is as close as his warm breath, and you just realized how much you miss that.</p><p>For whatever reason, you closed your eyes and let him hold you in his arms, feeling him lean towards you and press his dry, warm lips onto yours.</p><p>A warm hug and gentle kiss, infused with a hint of citrus and rum, in the shadow of trees behind the bar. You can still hear your colleagues laughing and possibly joking about you two, people are passing by in a very close distance, but you don’t have the time to worry about being found making out in public now: Misasa is here, holding you, giving you that gradually-aggressive kiss. He bit you for your unfocused attitude, and you immediately start to “fight” back, with lips. You gripped the hem of his suit, tried your best to suppress that shyness you have secretly held and hug him back.</p><p>You can feel his teeth on your lips, like if he is going to eat you alive. The taste of rust gradually replaced lime and rum, at least one of you now has a wounded lip, but nobody cares. There’s no time for that… Lately, it’s really cold at night, and you can’t help but start to shiver when Misasa tried to untie your clothes.</p><p>“(Y/N)? Are you cold?” he must have noticed that you are unconsciously refusing this, as you are struggling to cling to his arms, cold hands sneaking into his suit jacket for warmth, “Oh… are you feeling shy now? You should just tell me that, we can go somewhere warmer and continue, ouch, hey…” you can hear him giggling as if you did not stomp on his foot with your high-heel, but tickled him, “You are just cute as ever, my dear.”</p><p>“... don’t call me like that, and thanks for the jacket,” you are still trying to catch your breath, “wait, where are we going?”</p><p>“Wanna try the lovers’ hotel?” he clung you into his chest, whispered, “I bet there are a lot of options around this street.”</p><p>“Definitely no! What are you talking about?! I don’t want to be in any more gossip now!” You can’t help but remember that terrible moment when he brought you out of the bar in front of everyone. Now you really hope that you are drunk: you will definitely be questioned and teased  A LOT next time you go to the office.</p><p>But he doesn’t seem to care about your complaints. Well, you know he is always weirdly determined about things he wants, just like the first time you two… uh, no, stop, don’t remember that. It will be on your list of mistakes forever...</p><p>As a grown-up, you should have learned how to concentrate, but you didn’t, at least not when it’s about this man.</p><p>Before you know, you are already in the hotel room. Misasa claimed that nobody else knew you were here with him at this moment, so you are safe from any further gossip. Well, there is no other choice anyway, you convinced yourself, it’s definitely not because he just took his shirt off and now he looks terribly hot…… You just realized that you are staring at his well-shaped body, as usual, he always knows how to make you forget resisting. It is at this moment you start to regret letting him take you to the hotel, since you remember you kept some of his clothes at your place. It would be such a great thing if you can just tear those fabrics apart as you wish. Anyway, Misasa certainly read your mind, as he grinned and dragged you up into his arms again. This time, there is nothing between your bodies… wait, when did he take your shirt off? You finally noticed that Misasa has already helped you unbutton your suit and blouse, and your undergarment is hanging on your elbow. It won’t be long before you both let go of the bottoms.</p><p>It would be such a waste to not worship this well-built body of his. </p><p>The taste of sweat on his skin reminds you of the margarita your friends encouraged you to try yesterday, just the salty part. A single cocktail can never bring you so much joy. His fingers are running all over you, light up the fire within. You are doing the same, touching all those places that would make him pant. This is not a war, but a competition before the real thing is always a nice warm-up. A light bite mark is acceptable, but hickeys and bruises? You have to struggle to push him away, and you will fail, as always. What else can you do? That’s Misasa, the man you can never deal with.</p><p>At some point of making out, you lost your balance and fell. He laughed, you can promise you heard that, and thankfully he remembered to catch you. Or more specifically speaking, he fell down with you, while laughing loudly. This man really knows how to ruin your mood but keeps you in his arms, is he actually a fan of sexually physical manipulation?</p><p>“Eh! Misasa, that hurts!” Speaking of which, he is marking you again when you are focusing on his hair and shoulders. The touch is so nice you almost want to just lie on his shoulders and brush his hair forever, until he starts to bite. That hurts more than it should, probably will leave a clear mark for a few days… yeah you know that, he did that several times before. You reach out to his head, try to push him away, but he doesn’t agree with you on that.</p><p>He just keeps on kissing and biting you, from your neck to your now fully naked chest, especially focuses on the sensitive nipples and areola around them. That feels ticklish at first, but very soon it becomes something else. The waves of desire have drowned you when he slowly moves down further to kiss your belly and even lower areas, with his hands still grabbing on one side of your chest and another side of your waist, seemingly blocking you off from further refusing his touch.</p><p>How could you escape and do you even want to? Absolutely not. You might regret that later, but not now. At present, you just want to press his head onto your skin, let him crouch and do more than now, but guess he doesn’t always want to give. All of a sudden he lifted his upper body, crawled back and lied next to you, held you with one arm and kissed your neck when you were still complaining about the loss of joy.</p><p>When he grabs your hand and forces you to feel that heat and weight down there, you know you need to do something. Are you willing to? Hell yes. But can you overcome that shyness? Well… that is something you are still working on. You can barely move your fingers when you reach his genitals for it’s hot and hard, you can’t control but follow his guide, wrapping your fingers around it, and start to move.</p><p>You can hear him teasing at your moves, feel his fingers running all around your skin, searching for those sensitive areas that will make you moan louder than he is. What a narrow-minded man, you wish you could tease him back, but he certainly won’t give you that chance, so you bite on his lips instead. At very last, you could mute him with kisses, or bites.</p><p>You have to admit, that pretended shell for daily social needs is excess when you are under the sheets with him. You were always afraid of the very act of exposing your weaknesses in front of others, but he is different: whether you want or not, he will always find a way to make you crack that shell yourself. Like now, you just allowed him to spread your legs, gently rubbed around, and entered you.</p><p>The hotel room is now full of unstoppable moans, heavy breathes, suppressed screams, and of course the sound of bodies slapping onto each other. There is no time for feeling ashamed or embarrassed any more because your whole mind is now on him, Misasa, the man that brought you to this state. Your fingers firmly gripped onto his shoulders, and then his back as he starts to move inside you, which will probably leave bruises and scratches that neither of you cares. You couldn’t help but moan heavily when he started to thrust, and received a kiss for comfort.</p><p>If you are conscious, you will probably realize that you are now totally under his control, but you are not. All you can think about at this moment is to whisper and cry for more of his attention, which you eventually will get in the form of kisses and heavier thrusts. You can’t remember if your climax has come or not, you are just lying in his arms, panting, weeping for all the senses that slowly drag you into insanity.</p><p>You might not want to know what is the essence of such abnormal feelings, but Misasa has definitely heard your mumbles, cause you can feel the pause in his actions. You can’t tell what is going on, the only thing you want to do is to return to his arms and cling onto that muscular chest of his. He didn’t stop you.</p><p>The only thing you remembered was a long kiss.</p><p>After that, your mind sinked back to that swamp of pleasure. How many more rounds have you had after this long and somehow sweet kiss? You can’t remember the details, the fragments of memory about last night show that you two basically made out and had wild sex almost everywhere in the room after that first round on the bed. Oh, what a night. You know you are covered with bite marks, hickeys and bruises without even looking down under the sheets, and your whole body is so sore as if you just finished some really crazy workout sessions. But at least there’s no nasty body fluid or other stuff, guess he did remember to take you to the shower… Speaking of the shower, why do you remember that white-tiled wall was really cold even when you were taking a warm shower? Oh, no, now your whole face is turning red because you just unfortunately recovered that piece of memory when he pressed you to the wall and kissed you before starting another round of intercourse when you two were trying to clean up.</p><p>He is really hot, in many ways.</p><p>You turn your head to his direction, and he is sleeping with a quite uncomfortable pose: leaning on your right side, one arm under your neck, chest pressing on your shoulder (“thanks” to him there’s a clear bite mark), head lie right next to yours, and holding you with his other arm. His breath sounds very slow and  smooth, it will probably take a few more minutes for him to wake up.</p><p>What a surprise, you used to think he and other bodyguards can stay up for more than 48 hours without feeling tired, and now he is sleeping right next to you, what a marvelous chance to mess around with his… And you just found yourself reaching out to his face, fingers carefully brushing through his unturned hair. How can his hairstyle be so stable even after all those things last night?</p><p>“You really like my hair huh?” suddenly you hear Misasa chuckles, “Don’t make me envious of my own hair, (Y/N), please?” He kissed your ear, your red cheek, and then your eye corner.</p><p>“Wha-- Why are you awake now!?”</p><p>“In fact my dear, I woke up before you, but I thought it was too cold to leave you on the bed alone, so I didn’t move a bit. Oh, right, good morning, my dear, want a morning coffee?”</p><p>“......Is that a date?”</p><p>“If you want, of course.”</p><p>“OK, but first of all, MISASA. GET. OFF. FROM. ME! You are so heavy!”</p><p>“Sure, anything for you my dear.”</p><p>It is probably just some sweet lie he is using to fool you around as usual, but you can’t deny his lazy smile and calm eyes. After all, he is charming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing mature contents in English for heterosexual sexual interactions is way more challenging than I could imagine. Maybe I just can't do it. I will reconsider if I should return to Chinese or try a little more in English. Which one would you prefer: Naidan X Dongcheng, or someone messing with Xia Ji (you know who I mean)?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>